kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outback
The Outback is based on the 1990 Disney film; The Rescuers Down Under. The story revolves around a rescue mission to save a little boy and a rare golden eagle from a murderous poacher. Story I. Calling all Rescuers In the Australian Outback, a young boy named Cody rescues and befriends a rare golden eagle called Marahute, who shows him her nest and eggs. Later on, the boy is captured by Percival C. McLeach, a local wanted poacher. Since Cody had one of the eagle's feathers on the his backpack, McLeach is instantly overcome with excitement, for he knows that to capture such a gigantic bird would make him rich because he had caught one before (which was Marahute's mate). McLeach kidnaps him in attempt to force him to tell about the whereabouts of Marahute. A nearby field mouse manages to document the entire situation, and runs off to alert the Rescue Aid Society. (An organization of mice dedicated to helping those in need) After disembarking in mouse form, Karina, Kross and Yana meet Jake, a kangaroo mouse who is the RAS local regional operative. confusing the party for Rescue Aid Society agents, he explains their current situation and enlists their services. Brash and confident, he explains the territory with gruesome detail. Not even before they left the airbase, a large group of heartless had ambushed them. The group quickly discovered the difficulties of fighting as mice instead of humans like they were used to, but they made it with minimal injuries. After the battle Jake helped Karina and Yana onto a wombat, since it was the "only way to travel." Jake of course, being all about the ladies left Kross to struggle onto the Wombat himself, still carrying all the bags that jack piled in his arms earlier. On the ride down the group was given greater detail on what they were dealing with. They were shown a picture of McLeach and a description of Cody... Well sorta a description, all they knew of the boy was he was blond. II. Tracking McLeach Meanwhile else where McLeach was drilling Cody for information on Marahute's location. McLeach was throwing knives at a map as he stated the different locations that the bird might be. Cody however held firm to his story that he didn't remember where Marahute was. McLeach quickly became frustrated but before he was able to hit Cody Fang walked through the door and took Cody to the back giving McLeach space to think. In the back Fang kept a close eye on Cody as so he could not escape.Cody couldn't help but question the motives of Fang, who to be honest didn't really know either. She explained about a focus and how she believed this may be it. This only perked Cody's curiosity though. She explained about being turned into a monster if she didn't complete her focus but before she could go into detail McLeach barged into the room, He looked at Cody "Time to go boy." Back on the Wombat Karina, Kross and Yana studied the picture of McLeach closely before the landed and disembarked the Wombat outside of McLeaches hideout. The group came up with an elabrate plan to sneak in the building relying mainly on stealth but before they could put that plan into motion McLeach walked right out making their job easier, at least for now. Mcleach Threw Cody Out claiming Marahute had been shot and it was over. All the while Fang stood back and watched what was going not getting involved. Jake, Kross, Yana, and Karina found themselves hiding spots to sit back and watch not convinced that McLeach was actually releasing the boy. Some where closer then others but oth Karina and Kross had the same thought pattern when they saw Fang, they were more focused on her then anyone else. McLeach commented on the eggs sending Cody in a sprint north to find and take care of them. McLeach was getting ready to follow when Fang hesitated. She became aware of how wrong what she was going to do really was and didn't plan to move forward. She threatened McLeach but got distracted enough that he was able to hit her lance away and go after the boy. III To the Nest The group approached Fang and requested her help. They know that they couldn't catch up to McLeach without some help. Fang startled by the fact mice where talking to her eventually agreed to help. The had w long climb ahead of them if they wished to cut off McLeach and save Cody and the eggs. They caught up to Cody but naturally he didn't trust Fang, This caused Marahute, Cody and Jake to be caught in a net shot by McLeach as he pulled up near by. Before Fang was able to pick up the Lance she dropped while trying to reason with Cody it was shot out of her hand sending if off the cliff and Fang and Kross after it. That left Yana and Karina to try to rescue the others on their own, but their tiny mouse hands did nothing for untying the rope.It wasn't long before heartless an to appear again. Yana and Karina had to fight them off trying to prevent them from getting to the net while Kross and Fang had their own problems with McLeach shooting at them. Part way through the battle a new keyblade wielder arrived introducing herself as Flora she joined the battle against the heartless. After the heartless where defeated Fang rejoined the party at the top of the cliff. She freed Cody, Jake, and Marahute from the net they where caught in. In the process the party was able to pick up a new technique they could use in battle. But it wasn't all good yet, McLeach was still after them and there wasn't much place to go. Cody was scared and hiding behind Fang but Fang wouldn't budge, she was prepared to take him on. It was then another eagle like shadow covered them. McLeach looked up hoping to see another eagle but was instead greeted by a flying heartless. The heartless turned and threw McLeach off the cliff before turning to the party. Fang, Cody and Jake where locked out of the battle by a magical barrier but Marahute stepped in to help. After a long battle it was over, but Fang was no where to be seen. Cody figured she went off to find her friend so no one questioned it. It was time to lock the keyhole. Flora looked across the cliff and pointed her keyblade, it emitted a light as the keyhole locked. It was time to move on. Before Jake even had a chance to kiss Karina's hand like he wanted to a light appeared around the three mice and they disappeared leaving everyone in aw. Even fang who was on a nearby cliff saw the light and knew that the mice were not from around there, but neither was she. Fang Jumped off on the cliff disappearing into the sun as she continued on a journey of her own. Characters ' 94986434393832813800.png|Cody is too brave for his own good sometimes, but possesses the Heart of a Hero Fang is so hot.jpg|Two-sided, Fate wants to do the right thing, but only if it means she gets what she wants. Jake m.jpg|Witty and Charming, Jake fancies himself a real "Ladies Choice" sort of Kangaroo mouse. Joanna.jpg|Greedy Joanna is McLeach's only companion, but the dastardly lizard is no one's friend. Marahute_in_Nest.jpg|The legendary Golden Eagle Marahute is the target of the horrid hunter. rescuersdownunder-01.jpg|Villainous McLeach is a horrible poacher who preys on all sorts of innocent wildlife. Cody': A young boy able to converse with most animals. He is the only one who knows the location of the rare golden eagle. Percival C. McLeach: A greedy and sadistic poacher, whose goal is to find the golden eagle. Jake: A debonair and charismatic kangaroo mouse. He is a local RAS regional operative with a quick tongue and taste for adventure. Fang: A complicated young woman who first assists McLeach in trying to capture Marahute. She has a difficult time deducing her place in events, at the first she deduces she must kill the bird to complete a quest she's on; Kross, Yana, and Karina convince her otherwise. Participating Players *Flora *Karina *Kross *Yana Missions *Orientation **Completed by: Karina, Kross, Yana, *Dangers of the Outback **Completed by: Yana, Kross, Karina *Track McLeach **Completed by: Yana, Kross, Karina *To the nest **Completed by: Yana, Karina, Kross *Protect the Eggs **Completed by: Kross, Karina, Yana, Flora *Tailbunker **Completed by: Karina, Flora *Lock **Completed by: Flora Bosses Ttailbunker Trivia *Bianca and Bernard are not present *Codename: OB Category:Worlds